


Unspoken Talent

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Chains, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Thor had a really, really talented mouth.





	Unspoken Talent

**Author's Note:**

> Figured you all might enjoy a smutty little ThunderIron one-shot.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Square filled** : I3 - Oral Sex

Tony twisted in the chains holding his arms above his head, eyes looking up at them and catching the glint of gold winking back at him in the low light, before he turned to focus on the God of Thunder watching him with clear hunger in his bright eyes.

He wasn’t even sure _where_ Thor had possibly gotten his idea or if the god had somehow stumbled onto the more… _interesting_ parts of the internet without Tony’s awareness.

This certainly wasn’t anything Thor had done before.

Up against a window? Of course.

In the training room? Multiple times.

The Quinjet? Right in the pilot’s seat.

With Mjolnir? A month into their relationship while causing a citywide blackout.

All over the tower? As if that was even a question.

Chaining Tony up? Not until now.

Tony moved a bit more, the chains _chiming_ of all things, as he watched Thor practically prowling towards him with all the grace of a predator stalking their prey. It wasn’t too far off the mark. Thor was very clearly the predator and Tony, always with an excited kind of anticipation, was the god’s prey.

It was probably a god thing.

He could still remember the way Loki had moved towards him when he’d met Thor’s little brother, one-on-one, in his penthouse. Every step had been with a predator’s grace and confidence. It had to be a god thing. Or maybe it was a royal god thing? Either way it was unfairly attractive and coupled with the heat in Thor’s gaze Tony’s heart was trying to beat out of his chest.

Tony’s eyes flicked up to where the chains were very firmly attached above him. The only one moving them would be Thor, he was the only one worthy after all. The knowledge of _that_ had Tony achingly hard. He was absolutely, and completely, at Thor’s mercy and Tony absolutely trusted his god to take care of him.

Thor _always_ did.

“Beautiful.” The word was breathed out with reverence and lust as Thor’s fingers lightly trailed down naked skin, mapping scars Tony _hated_ and teasing his nipples in a way that had him jerking in his bonds, while Tony stood there naked and chained.

Thor kissed him softly, sweetly, causing Tony to sway into Thor while his fingers curled with the need to dig into Thor’s hair or his skin. Anything to grab onto because the god’s kisses were _toe-curlingly_ amazing and made him weak in the knees no matter what anyone might say about his choice of descriptive. It _was_ a word when Thor was involved dammit. Merriam-Webster could kiss Tony’s ass. It was absolutely a word.

Fingers played with the strands of his hair before Thor broke the kiss, resting their foreheads together, while Tony struggled to calm his breathing and his racing heart.

All of _that_ for a kiss.

He was doomed. How had he ever been expected to resist Thor when the god kissed like that? It would take someone far stronger, or stupider, to pass Thor up if only because of the way he kissed.

“Fuck, Thor.” He breathed out against the god’s grinning lips. “Trying to kill me?”

“Never.” It was, somehow, both soft and fierce at the same time. Tony was pretty sure he could have melted into a fucking puddle at the heat Thor was directing at him.

Then Thor, Crown Prince of Asgard, lowered himself to his knees. Tony’s breath caught in his throat as Thor’s intent became very apparent. A bolt of arousal shot through him when the god leaned forward and very carefully, very slowly, took Tony’s hard, aching cock into his mouth.

Hot, warm and wrapped around him Tony thought he could lose his mind and not even care. Thor always felt electric and his mouth, the wet heat of it, felt even more so.

He jerked in his chains but strong and capable hands held him easily in place. Somehow Tony managed to look down and meet impossibly blue eyes, darkening with arousal, as Thor looked up at him with a mouthful of _Tony’s_ cock.

Thor easily swallowed him down, not a sign of choking, before humming. Tony’s legs were trembling at the sensation that raced through him. He spiraled into pleasure as Thor expertly used his tongue and mouth, teasing and sucking and fucking _humming_ , while Tony moaned and whined.

“Thor Thor Thor Thor ohhhhhh…fuck fuck fuck _fuck_!”

His mouth had fallen open, his cheeks were flushed and Tony could feel the way Thor was easily dragging him towards orgasm. The chains seemed to chime each time he moved, jerking and swaying, while Thor started moving up and down the length of Tony’s cock.

Having Thor at his feet, kneeling and pleasuring him, was almost too much but coupled with the amazing sensation of the god’s mouth? Tony was pretty sure he was teetering on the edge of Heaven and Hell.

It was bliss and torture because Thor knew exactly when to pause, to stave off Tony’s orgasm, before he resumed.

“Please, Thor, _please_!”

He didn’t care that he was begging as Thor’s tongue pushed just _right_ and Tony could have sobbed when a warm hand gripped him to stop him from coming. Tony strained, tried to fuck himself down Thor’s throat, but the hold kept him in place.

Then that hand moved and Thor was bobbing again, long blonde hair _begging_ to have Tony’s fingers knotted in it, as pleasure burst through Tony again.

It dragged on and on until Thor swallowed him down, hummed and held Tony as he came with a wail of Thor’s name. His body tensed, the chains holding him there, as Thor easily swallowed every single drop and lazily pulled back with satisfaction filling his blue eyes.

“Holy shit.”

His voice was wrecked sounding but it seemed as though Thor _wasn’t_ done. Tony couldn’t do much of anything where he was chained up. His limp body easily moved when Thor turned him so he was facing towards the wall.

“Thor?”

Tony tried to turn his head, body warm and sated, as large hands spread him wide. He almost blacked out when a warm, wet tongue brushed against him. It swiped over his hole teasingly as Tony’s breathing stopped and his eyes widened. He had always been unfairly sensitive there and Thor always loved to take advantage of that fact.

The god had _delighted_ in it when he’d figured it out.

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck oh fuck oh _fuck_.”

The light teasing turned to something with clear intent. Thor pressed his tongue intently against him, dragging it over Tony’s rim and teasingly dipping inside as Tony yanked at his chains.

“Thor!”

It was too soon for him to get hard again, far too soon, but Thor was focused and Tony was absolutely lost to sensation. He could only jerk and moan, pushing back into Thor’s tongue and whimpering, when knowing fingers lightly trailed up his spent cock.

He could hardly believe Thor was working him open with his tongue, stroking and teasing and pressing in all the best ways, while Tony could only _feel_ and not touch. If he’d been on the bed Tony’s fingers would have been curled in the sheets to anchor himself against the sensation of too much. He could have had his face shoved against a pillow or the mattress to muffle the sounds freely echoing in the room.

There wasn’t a question that if anyone came anywhere near their room they would easily hear Tony moaning Thor’s name. Tony couldn’t help himself, he could hardly be expected to remain quiet, when Thor was working him over.

“Thor…oh my _god_.”

Tony could actually _feel_ Thor chuckle against him at that. He would have given the god shit about it but his mouth was occupied with letting Thor know how much he was thoroughly enjoying this form of pleasurable torture.

He could only hope that Thor decided to fuck him through the mattress after this because Tony _needed_ it.

Thor kept it up, licking and teasing and sucking and pumping his tongue in and out, until Tony was hard again and his begging had been reduced to wordless cries of desperation.

It took only the lightest of touches, a light little stroke, to set him off again. This time Tony was completely limp in his chains, legs unable to hold him up, as Thor pulled back and rubbed his thumb against Tony’s wet hole.

“Tony?”

“Un?” his brain needed to reboot. It needed to desperately reboot because Tony was trying to focus but it wasn’t happening. Not at all.

“Are you alright?” he could _hear_ amusement in Thor’s voice, _pleased_ and _smug_ amusement, as Thor’s thumb kept moving and another hand held onto Tony loosely.

Tony whined in response because forming words required actual thought and he wasn’t sure he was capable of that.

The chains released him once Thor stood, easily gathering Tony into his arms and dragging him close to press a kiss against Tony’s slowing pulse. Thor’s lips moved against him, Tony could _feel_ the grin, before Thor carried him towards the bed and laid him out on the soft mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is, without a doubt, basically pure smut. Just a little fic, randomly set somewhere in canon divergence world, with Thor happily pleasuring Tony.
> 
> I have my fingers crossed that a few of you enjoyed this one! Leave a comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com).


End file.
